


Excuse me, WHO?

by Jen_B_Love_67



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, I dont now how to tag, I'm sorry but I love DoTae, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Smut, got rated cuz of swearing, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_B_Love_67/pseuds/Jen_B_Love_67
Summary: Just a littel DoTae/YongYoung chat story... mostly. Cuz they are sweet and I love them.KimQueen:Wait, wait, wait... You are getting married and didn't told us???Warning: English is not my first language!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just got an idea and started to write this story, cuz the DoTae tag is so dead :(
> 
> I don't have excuses.
> 
> And no regrets.

New message from Unknown

**Read** |Ignore

Unknown:  
Hello!  
How are you today?:)

Kim Dongyoung:  
Uhm, who are you?

Unkown:  
Oh, I’m Taeyong

Kim Dongyoung:

Do we know each other?

Unknown:  
No, not yet.:)

Kim Dongyoung:

Okay…

Unknown:

You didn’t answerd my question.:(  
So how are you today?

Kim Dongyoung:

Sorry… I’m okay, I guess  
… And U?

Unknown:

Now better cuz I can talk with you.:)

Kim Dongyoung:

Okay, that’s wierd…  
Who are you?

Unknown:

I alredy told you, I’m Taeyong…  
Your future husband.:)

 

Kim Dongyoung:

Excuse me… WHO???

_Seen_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung - DoBun  
> Jungwoo – KimQueen  
> Taeil - Moony  
> Jaehyun – Dimpleboy  
> Hyuck – annoyingkid  
> Kun – KUNwin  
> Winwin - WINkun

DoBun sent a messeg to the group chat: Why are we friends?

 

**DoBun:**

  
GUYZ! Do any of you know some1 named Taeyong?

 

**KimQueen:**

  
Nope

**Moony:**

  
No, Y?

  
**Dimpleboy:**

  
Nada

**annoyingkid** :

  
Why r u askin?

**DoBun:**

  
Just…  
WinKun?

**Dimpleboy:**

  
Uhm, they r doing some nasty suff rn

**WINkun:**

  
Am not? tf

NEway, I dont know that dude  
Kun neihter

**Moony:**

  
Srsly, why tho?

**DoBun:**

 

_*insert picture of the conversation with TY*_  

**annoyingkid:**

  
Eww, u uglee,  
why would anybody wanna merry u?

**DoBun:**

  
Shut up fucker…  
U gnna die alone

**Moony:**

  
Can you 2 staph it? thx

How this taeyong guy got your number when non of us knows him?

**DoBun:**

  
good fuckin question…  
Should I be worried?

 

**annoyingkid:**

  
Nah, nobody needs your fat ass

**KimQeeun:**

  
Shut it hoe  
He has a fine ass

**DoBum:**

  
Thanks Woo xox

Hyuck, choke on a dick

**annoyingkid:**

  
Gladly if it’s not  ur’s

**winKun:**

  
tf Hyuck, you are like twelw

**annyoingkid:**

  
yaeh on a 1 to 10 scale, bitch

**DoBun:**

  
Can ya’ll stop and focus on my problem?

**winKun:**

  
sorry man, the kid just brings out the worst of me

**annoyingkid:**

  
you were born like this  
dont blame me!

**WINkun:**

  
quit insult my bf you twink

**annoyingkid:**

  
should I be offended?  
  
**Moony:**

  
Guys! Stop it!

**DoBun:**

 

**Dimpleboy:**

  
I think he is just trying to hit on you, so dw.  
Jut wait and we’ll see what happen :) 

**DoBun:**

  
Thanks Jae xox

**KimQeeun:**

Hold on for a sec….  
KIM DONGYOUNG U R GETTING MERRIED AND DIDN’T TOLD US??!?!?

**DoBun:**

Ugh… Istg

Why are we even friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhm, that was a late-ass update I'm sorry. I'll try to update more often :)  
> also, if you have any ideas for nicknames for any of the caracters let me know it in the comments below :D
> 
> Luv ya'll !


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong - TyCrack  
> Johnny – YOnathan  
> Ten – 20/2  
> Yuta - 王子  
> Mark – Morkie  
> Lucas – lucASS  
> Hyejin – JinJinie

TyCrack has sent a messege to the chat: six hoes and a bitch

 

TyCrack:

Okay, it went better than i tought it would

 

Morkie?

dont tell me you really did what u told you’d

 

TyCrack:

Ofc I did, how else am i supposed to contact him?

 

JinJinie:

Guys, that’s fuckin 2 at the noon  
don’t fight

 

20/2

^

 

JinNinie:

NEway, you already write to him  
what was in the messeg?

 

TyCrack:

Nothing much.  
I just told him who am I

 

王子

Tell me you did NOT told him you are gonna be his future husband

 

TyCrack:

…

 

Morkie:

Oh my…  
No wonder why is ’crack’ in ur name

 

TyCrack:

Yah!

 

Yonathan:

Srry bro, but Mark is right  
I tought you want to know him before…  
Ya’know

 

20/2:

but w dat you gonna scare him away

 

TyCrack:

John, shut up  
u too Ten  
Ofc I didn’t metinon why i messeged him at the first place  
Im not that dumb

 

20/2:

Oh, you are  
Already lying to him  
great fucking start

 

TyCrack:

You should really shut up  
You not better either

 

Morkie:

Guys, can you stop?  
We all know how much this situation is sucks  
Let’s hope for the best

 

JinJinie:

Mork is right  
You two better get to know each other fast  
and we promised we’ll help you

TyCrack:

It means you guys won’t teasing me?

 

LucASS:

lol you wish

 

Jinjinie:

^

Morkie:

^

YOnathan:

^

20/2:

^

王子:

^

 

TyCrack:

Xuxi, u really r an ass  
u just get here and already getting on my nervs

 

LucASS:

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Finaly i was able to upload the next chapter.  
> I know it's kinda lame, but I promise it's gonna be better.  
> I still suck at english, so sorry :/  
> anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :D
> 
> And if you have any good ideas what chat name I should give my caracters tell me! Thnks!
> 
> Love y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung - DoBun  
> Jungwoo – KimQueen  
> Taeil - Moony  
> Jaehyun – Dimpleboy  
> Hyuck – annoyingkid  
> Kun – KUNwin  
> Winwin – WINkun

 

 

**KimQueen sent a message to the chat: Why are we even friedns?**

KimQueen:

Guys, It’s getting ridiculous…  
This Taeyong dude is spamming our Doyoungie  
We have to do sum

 

annoyingkid:

i hate to agree with u

but yeah…

 

_KimQueen changed the group chat name to: Bunny protection squad_

_Moony, WINkun, KUNwin and 2 others has joined the chat_

 

DoBun:

What’s going on here?

 

KimQueen:

dw hyung

we got your back

 

DoBun:

since when u call me hyung?

 

KimQueen:

that’s not the point bitch

 

Moony:

wow chill Woo  
I don’t see what’s the prob w that

 

Dimpleboy:

Yeah, I didn’t hear Do complaining about him

 

annoyingkid:

That’s tru  
but I hate to see dat stupid smile on his stupid face  
ugh

 

KUNwin:

Hyuck

 

annoyingkid:

Huh?

 

WINkun:

shut the fuck up

 

DoBun:

Can you NOT fight just for a fucking minute?

 

annoyingkid:

No

KUNwin:

^  
WINkun:

^

Dimpleboy:

^

 

Monny:

Not you too Jae

 

Dimpleboy:

srry

But srsly Young  
You okay with him?

 

DoBun:

uhm…yeah  
Actually, he is nice  
and I like his messages

_seen_

annoyingkid changed the group chat name to: WhAT da aCTuaL FUCK!?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's been a while I know.  
> But now i' here ehit a new chapter, YaY!  
> I'd like to promise I'll updating more often, but yeah... I can't :,)  
> So srry, but I hope you liked this chapt!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you forgive me? I'm bad at english, but still want to write this. :,)


End file.
